Better Than I Know Myself (Hikaru Hitachiin fanfic)
by Kylie888
Summary: A teenage girl named Leah is running away from people. She flees to Japan and has to change her appearance. When there she ends up getting a scholarship to go to Ouran Academy. There she dresses up as a guy named Dale so they won't find her, Leah also ends up befriending the Host Club members. Will Leah be safe or will she have to risk everything to keep her friends and family safe
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hey! The name's Leah. I have a last name but I don't like using it because I'm being hunted down by these murderers. Now before I get into detail about the murderers and my past I would like to tell you about myself.

Looks: Originally Blonde hair and grey eyes but colored hair pink and wears blue contacts (like in picture)

Personality: Shy around people she doesn't feel comfortable around. Fun, crazy, awesome around people she does feel comfortable around and her friends.

Likes: Tacos, Nice people, Animals, Pulling pranks, Fighting, Martial Arts, singing, Playing instruments, Playing video games, and Sleeping.

Dislikes: Mean people, Teachers who can't describe work or information correctly, and People who only talk about boys/girls/relationships.

Past: I was born and raised in America, but then bad things started to happen….

And that's where our journey begins….


	2. Chapter 1

*your pov/ Leah's pov*

"*Sigh* I can't fall asleep, I've been lying in bed for what 3 hours now? And what's worse is today is my twelfth birthday." I think to myself as I look at my clock only to see that is 2:30 AM. You see, I don't like celebrating my birthday or any other holiday because every time my mother comes over( I live with my grandparents) her and my grandmother start arguing. The sad part is that they have always been biting each other's heads off for like 20 years, also my mother believes that her mom is the reason her life is "horrible" HA! That's bull shit. Honestly I believe that my mother is trying to brainwash her three children into hating grandmother. Although she succeeded with two of them. My mother brainwashed me into believing that for two months but I saw what she was trying to do, but to tell you the truth I would love to tell my mother off and set her straight but I'm going to save that for when she pisses me off. Anyway- what the hell? It's 4:30 already? Wow I guess thinking to yourself really makes time go faster...hahaha.

"AAAAAA-"

"HE-"

*BAM*

*CRASH*

"What the hell?! What is going on?" I quietly say to myself before I walk to my bedroom door and open it. I walked down the hall into the kitchen; when I got there I found my grandparents lying in a pool of their blood. Shocked and horrified I fall to my knees and wonder who would do this. I thought of my mother and got up to go to my room but I decided to go through the living room. I then ended up stepping in something warm and sticky, I turn on the lamp that so happened to be right next to me. When I looked in the direction of the blood I see my siblings and mother in a giant pool of blood. "Their eyes" I thought "their eyes are so cold and lifeless." The only time I've seen dead people where in the shows csi, but seeing real life dead bodies, especially the ones of my family scared me, angered me, and most of all got me thinking of what was going to happen; I didn't have anyone else to go to, well, no one that I wanted to go to. So I did what I thought I should do. Run. So I grabbed my backpack, dumped everything out and put my cracked and broken Ipod, Phone charger, laptop charger, laptop, and clothing into it and made sure it wasn't too heavy. I put my phone into my pocket and turned to leave my bedroom, but that ended up not happening, what did happen was that I ran into a really muscular and tall scary guy with a gun. He grabbed me then threw me over his shoulder. The guy walked outside and threw me into his van where I was tied and gagged by his buddies.

"Knock her out." Said the guy who grabbed me. I felt something hit the back of my neck hard and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

~~~~~~Recap~~~~

I put my phone into my pocket and turned to leave my bedroom, but that ended up not happening, what did happen was that I ran into a really muscular and tall scary guy with a gun. He grabbed me than threw me over his shoulder. The guy walked outside and threw me into his van where I was tied and gagged by his buddies.

"Knock her out." Said the guy who grabbed me. I felt something hit the back of my neck hard and blacked out.

~~~~Now~~~

I wake up in a musty dark room. I try to move but I remember that my hands and feet were bound. The mustiness of this room makes me cough violently into the gag.

"Oooohhhh, look who's awake boss!" A deep scruffy voice says.

"Well, well, well, looks like the bitch is finally awake" says a very familiar voice that I pinpoint to that tall scary guy from before.

"Untie and ungag me right now peasant!" I yell only it more sounded like "mmmfg mmmhmmm mhrdm mrgm!"

Finally this peasant ungagged me and took the blindfold that I didn't know was tied around my eyes off. What I saw was more horrifying than anything...what I saw was not only torture devices but sexual toys *cue disgusted shiver* The only thing that I want to do right now is get out of here, but how? there's no way I can get out of this stupid bind and I don't think I'd be able to make it if I ran now anyways because they are all holding pistols or AK-47's. *sigh* I guess I'll have to deal with whatever torture they're going to do to me before I can make a run for it.

"Are you even listening to me!?" The "Boss" yells at me...I didn't even know he was talking -_-' "It doesn't matter anyway," Why'd he make a big deal out of it then " Since you weren't paying any attention it'll make this so much more fun, MUAHAHAHAHA!" Seriously can this guy get anymore annoying? wait, he just did. "...Excuse me? I am NOT annoying." apparently I said that out loud...Oh well.

"Excuse me, boss?" A wimpy looking boy quietly says

"What is it brad, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?"

"Um, well, you see, um" the boy stutters

"GET ON WITH IT!" He booms

"He has called a very important meeting" the boy said almost inaudible

"AISH! why is it that very time I'm doing something important HE of all people has to call a damn meeting?! Come on men, she can't go anywhere."

"Right!"

...Well that was very convenient. Now I can find a way to get out of here and to get these ropes off. "Um, here let me help you." the quiet boy, brad I think, says while cutting the binds off

"umm...Why are you helping me?"

"Because I don't like what these guys do and I want to try and help the victims as much as possible." Brad says with a smile

" Well, thank you Brad."

"Now if you want to get out of here just go through that door, it goes straight into the woods. here's some money and get to the airport, all you have to do to get there is to run straight through the woods and in half an hour of going straight you'll end up at the JFK International airport."

"Thank you, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me and go. The meeting will go on for an hour and they won't be able to do anything if you leave now so, GO!"

Brad pushes me out the door and smiles at me. Before I ran into the woods I turned back at brad and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" I whispered. Then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

"Of course i get lost in the middle of the woods. You know i'm starting to think the Brad purposefully told me the wrong way; I ALMOST FELL OFF OF A FUCKING CLIFF YOU KNOW!" I yelled into the night sky, angrily I might add.

"Hey! Men I heard her, she's over in that direction!" said one of the henchmen, while pointing in my direction.

"Shit, they found me" I whispered to myself. 'I can't believe they found me. Before I blame you Brad, either you purposely gave me the wrong directions or you did it accidentally. I'm going with purposely.'

I started running as fast I could through the woods. The trees and bushes started looking like a blur as I passed by them. There were many tree root protruding through the earth, I could've tripped over them but nope that's not what I tripped over. You wanna know what I did trip over though? MY FUCKING SHOE LACE! You know what else, the stupid henchmen ended up finding me and they are currently taking me back to the random barn headquarter thing they had me in earlier. *sigh*

"would you stop narrating everything out loud, it's getting really annoying." said henchmen number one. Yes I have decided that I am going to number them because I am way too lazy to learn and remember their names, also I just don't care.

~~~Two minutes later~~~

"Good job men, you brought the bitch back; and Brad thank you for coming to tell us about her escaping."

"I knew it! I knew you let me go and told me the wrong direction on purpose! I almost fell off of a cliff!" I yelled at him. He flinched when I glared at him. I swear if looks could kill, he would be lying on the ground in so much pain that he would beg me to glare harder so it would be over with.

"Enough! We already wasted enough time with the meeting and trying to bring you back, so let's have some fun shall we boys?"

This was the starting of the worst five years of my life. During this time I have been mentally, physically, and sexually tortured. I felt like I was being interrogated by the FBI, only these guys had those sexual toys (cue disgusted shiver). I am now seventeen and I have escaped from the red dragon gang and I now roam the streets of Japan. I don't trust anybody and I hate it when people touch me. An orphanage found me and took me in, but I don't really want to stay there so I decided that I was going to walk around the streets. I start school soon, tomorrow to be exact, but it's not just any school; it's the only pink school in the country, Ouran high school. I dread ever agreeing to go, you see I received a scholarship because of how well I did on the entrance exam. Only thing is, I refuse to wear the uniform; it's way too yellow and puffy, but that's why I put myself in as a guy. Besides I'm so use to wearing guy clothes because in the orphanage there are only boys, besides me and the girl who runs it. Jane the lady who runs the orphanage made a deal with the head of the school to keep my file locked so no one can look at it. Not even the most rush and elite can crack open my file, I but that's all because of the red dragon gang, they are still looking for me. Well I think that that's everything new, I so I hope you are ready to read about my life at ouran. This is honestly going to be an interesting ride.

"Hey would you stop narrating everything that's going on in your life out loud!" yelled some random merchant.

"Sorry!" I said bowing. I really do need to work on that. Anyway this story starts now, have fun reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Recap***

"Hey would you stop narrating everything that's going on in your life out loud!" yelled some random merchant.

"Sorry!" I said bowing. I really do need to work on that. Anyway this story starts now, have fun reading!

Recap done***

"Hey get back here you damn street rat!" Yelled some random merchant I stole from. Now you must be wondering, "Leah how did you manage to get yourself into trouble in less than five minutes?" well when I left you I was actually eyeing down what vender had the best things and who I should steal from. Now, now don't worry I'm not doing this because I want to, it's because I have to; Jane is doing the best she can to raise money to keep a roof over our heads and to keep food on the table. The only problem is that I am the eldest and I can't manage to get a job, so I help her out by stealing from crook vendors to help with funding us. Jane doesn't know that I don't have a job, all she knows is that I go out for "work" everyday and at the end of the week I bring home a nice sum of money. The things I steal vary, like today I stole a nice gold watch with diamonds around the bezel or something like that.

'Well won't you looker that, it's already three in the afternoon. I might as well start heading back home.' I thought to myself.

At the house***

"Leah! Ryan keeps taking my toys!" Ed my five year old brother yelled as he tackled me.

"Now Ed, you need to learn to start sharing your toys with your older brother."

"But everytime I want to play with them, he takes them away from me and says that I'm not allowed to play with them anymore."

"*Sigh* Ryan! Come here!" I yelled upstairs. You see Ed is the youngest at five years old, Ryan is ten and he is the second oldest so when I go out he likes to take charge and bully Ed.

"Welcome home Leah!" Ryan said as he came down the wooden stairs.

"Ryan, what have I told you about bullying Ed. He is only five. If he wants to play with the toys, then please let him."

"But Leah he was throwing them at me!"

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was n—"

"Alright! Alright! Stop it the both of you! Ed no throwing toys at people it's rude. Ryan you are ten for Pete's sake, please start acting mature and take the high road."

"Sorry sissy" Ryan and Ed said at the same time.

So it's only Jane, Ryan, Ed, and I at the moment, but we all love each other as a family. I know I said that I can't wait to get out of here, but I meant the house. This house is SO old that it's falling apart and it's on it's last legs. This is why I save half of the money I'm making from pawning the stolen goods. Half of it is going towards buying a new orphanage house and the rest of it goes to Jane to help pay for the bills, groceries, and clothes. Honestly I would do anything for these guys, they have done so much for me and I want to pay them back anyway I can.

"Okay guys, what would you like for dinner?" I asked the two troublemakers.

Ed and Ryan both looked at eachother and said "PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" (hetalia reference anyone?) well they didn't really say it, they more of yelled it and I mean YELLED, it was really loud. Especially for a couple of youngsters.

"*Chuckle* Okay we'll have pasta. Spaghetti and meatballs sound good to you?"

"Heck yeah! Spaghetti and meatballs are amazing, especially when you make it homemade."

"Alright, I'll make it homemade, but it'll take a few hours so choose a few movies to put in."

~~~An hour later~~~

"Alright guys, what movies did you choose?"

"We choose, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Beauty and the Beast, and Frozen."

"Haha alright, let's get this Disney movie marathon moving!"

~~~Dinner Time~~~

"Sissy, your homemade food is the best" Ryan said with starry eyes.

"Mmhmm" Ed agreed

"Do I smell Leah's homemade cooking?" Jane said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Jane, your home early." I stated as she sat down with a big plate of pasta.

"Yeah, I got fired" Jane stated bluntly " I Apparently fucked something up"

"Jane! No swearing." Ed and Ryan both yelled.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"So Jane, how do you manage to fail at being a school janitor?" I asked her, trying to keep my laughter in.

"Go ahead and laugh because i have no clue. I'm honestly guessing that you are not suppose to yell at the students and staff members about picking up after themselves."

*Everyone, including Jane burst out laughing*

"I seriously love you Jane." I said when I finally calmed down.

"Hey Leah, don't you start school tomorrow? Even though it's like a quarter into the school year." Jane asked

"Aish, that's right tomorrows Monday isn't it."

"Yeah"

"Darn, well at least Ed starts school tomorrow too."

"Oh yeah that's right. Leah do you think you could bring him to school in the morning. I can pick him up in the afternoons."

" Yeah I can do that. Well I think it's time we all go to bed. Ed and Ryan both fell asleep in their food. *chuckle*"

"Leah you go off to bed, I'll clean them up and get them tucked in; you need your sleep."

"*Yawn* Are you sure? I can help."

"No, you go to bed, you'll be up early tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Alright. Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight darling." And off to bed I went. I had a big day tomorrow, and what I didn't know was that my life was going to change forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Recap****

"Goodnight darling." And off to bed I went. I had a big day tomorrow, and what I didn't know was that my life was going to change forever.

Recap over****

*Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep**Beep*

"Ugh, stupid alarm." I said angrily as i hit the snooze button.

"Leah darling, are you awake?" Jane asked as she opened the door a crack.

"Sadly. I'm honestly not ready to go to school again." I said as I walked out into the hall fully dressed.

"No one is ever ready to go back to school. I honestly question whether you're human or not; you get dressed so quickly and I know for sure that you don't sleep in them."

"Honestly I think I started dressing quickly because of them." I said looking distant.

"Okay, well hey! Don't go distant on me now, I need you to go eat breakfast, bring Ed to school, and you'll need to go to school yourself." Jane told me as we walked into the kitchen. When we walked into the kitchen we saw Ryan and Ed cleaning up their messes.

"When did you guys start cleaning up after yourselves?" I asked looking at them skeptically.

"Well we thought that we would make things easier on you both by cleaning up after ourselves."

"Awe, thank you guys." Jane said. I would've said it with her buuuuuut, I was currently trying to stuff three medium sized pancakes in my mouth.

"Leah sissy, stop stuffing your face. You might choke!" Ed yelled at me, trying to not laugh in the process.

"Hey I need to finish my food quickly or else you'll be late for your first day of school."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You two need to get going!" Jane said, not realizing what time it was.

"Okay, come on Ed. By Jane! By Ryan! Love you both, see you after school!" I yelled back as i picked Ed up and threw him over my shoulder. Now I realize that I told you that I don't like it when people touch me, but I am okay if it's my family. Yes I do consider Ed, Ryan, and Jane my family, and yes, I do realize that in the future there will be new children brought into the orphanage and I will consider them family too. I believe that family is not bloodborne, I believe that it is relationship wise.

"Leah put me down! You're messing up my hair and clothes." Ed said in between laughs.

"Haha, sorry Ed." I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head "Well let's get going, or else you'll be late."

"You're going to be late too, you know." Ed pointed out

"Yeah but I'm a highschooler so it's okay if I'm a little late on my first day of school."

"Mmmmmmmm suuuuuuuuuuuuuure" Ed said sarcastically.

"Let's go, you turkey."

"I'm not a turkey."

"*Chuckle*"

~~~~Time skip to Ouran~~~~~~

'I've seen pictures of this school and I knew it was pink and all, but I didn't think it was going to be THIS pink.' I thought to myself as I walked through the ginormous gates. 'The one thing I'm actually surprised about is that the school provided the uniform for me... For free.'

As I walked into the school I caught girls looking at me from the corner of my eyes. You'd honestly think that these girls have never seen a girl cross dress before. Actually, starting to think about it, I don't think they have because I am wearing a wig, and honestly I really do look like a guy. This is going to be fun. *Insert evil grin* I walked into the main office to find a young attractive lady sitting behind the front desk, I walked over to her and said "Excuse me, I'm new here and I was wondering if this is where I can get my schedule."

"Oh! Hello! You must be Dale."

"Yeah, that's me." I said giving her a small smile.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school." The lady said as she gave me my schedule and map.

"Thank you." I said and bowed. While turning towards the door, I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was blushing like mad.

'*Sigh* It's really sad to think that girls can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl cross dressing as one. I mean, there is the possibility that I really do look like a boy; and that is my depressing thought of the day, and I hope that I never have this thought ever again. So now I'm walking around the halls of the elite OHS looking at the map trying to figure out where I am and where I'm going.' As I was doing this I ran into someone and all of my stuff scattered the floor.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you." Said a...Girl? Well looks like I'm not the only girl who's cross dressing like a guy.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway, I wasn't watching where I was going."

" Here you go. Looks like you're new here, would you like some help finding your way around?"

"Please. I've been wandering around these hallways for God knows how long. I'm Dale by the way."

"*Chuckles* I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you Dale."

"Nice to meet you too Haruhi." I said with a huge grin.

~~~~After school~~~~~

"Hey Dale, you want to come to the host club and meet the guys?" Haruhi asked me.

"No thanks, I have to get home, start dinner, and make sure my brothers get home safely."

"Alright, maybe another time then, see you tomorrow Dale!" Haruhi said as she started running towards Music room three.

"Bye!" I yelled as I went down the stairs and out the front door.

Okay, so I totally lied to Haruhi. I don't need to start dinner or make sure Ed and Ryan got home safely. I need to go and find some more merchants to steal from, so I guess I'll go downtown and look over the merchants from the roof of one of the buildings. Yes, I do scour out my prey from the rooftops, not to kill them! To steal from them. I know it's bad to steal but they stole it first! Okay so that didn't make it sound any better, but I need to do this so I can help Jane provide for us. I mean she put up with my bullshit for this long and she hasn't kicked me out yet, so it's the least I can do for her. Oh, look at that. I just found my merchant, so I guess I'll see you in the long run- and that's if I make it...So see you in a bit!


	7. Chapter 6

Recap***

Okay, so I totally lied to Haruhi. I don't need to start dinner or make sure Ed and Ryan got home safely. I need to go and find some more merchants to steal from, so I guess I'll go downtown and look over the merchants from the roof of one of the buildings. Yes, I do scour out my prey from the rooftops, not to kill them! To steal from them. I know it's bad to steal but they stole it first! Okay so that didn't make it sound any better, but I need to do this so I can help Jane provide for us. I mean she put up with my bullshit for this long and she hasn't kicked me out yet, so it's the least I can do for her. Oh, look at that. I just found my merchant, so I guess I'll see you in the long run- and that's if I make it...So see you in a bit!

Recap over****

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" I yelled at nobody in particular. I was currently running away from a police officer. A fucking police officer! I didn't see him when I was stealthily stealing this amazing gold and diamond necklace and bracelet set.

"Hey, get back here you hoodlum!" The police officer yelled at me.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!"(Public Enemy reference anyone?) I yelled as I started running full speed and losing him.

"Ha! Take that. Well now it's time to go home and put this in my stash of goodies to pawn at the end of the week." I said while running still, but slower than before. As I was running out of the alley way and onto the sidewalk, I ended up running into somebody.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said bowing deeply, feeling very embarrassed.

"Haha, it's fine Dale." Said a familiar female voice.

"Haruhi? Well isn't this a surprise running into you again. This must be fate mademoiselle." I said taking her hand to help her up.

"I thought you needed to go home to start dinner and make sure your brothers got home safely." Haruhi stated.

"My mom called and told me that she picked them up from school and that she's giving me the day off of cooking." I said scratching the back of my neck, but at the same time, my stomach growled.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." Haruhi said while giggling.

"Well I guess I should start heading home and stop wasting such a pretty girls time." I said, starting to walk away.

"Wait." Haruhi said while grabbing my wrist. Her grip was firm, but soft. "Um. Would you like to come over to my place for dinner?" She asked me with a slight blush creeping onto her face.

"I guess I could do that." I said giving her a small smile. Haruhi was still holding onto my wrist and started pulling me towards her place. When we got to her place I was surprised to see that it was an apartment complex.

"Wait. You live in an apartment?" I asked thoroughly confused. I honestly thought rich people lived in mansions.

"Yeah, I got a scholarship to go to Ouran."

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH. I should have figured when you were walking home. Rich people never walk home."

"Haha, that is true. For the people around here." Haruhi agreed and finally let go of my wrist. She unlocked the apartment door and we went inside. Haruhi lead me into the dining room and beckoned for me to sit down. I complied and sat down on one of the mats.

"Wait here and I'll start dinner." Haruhi said while she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Haruhi, do you live alone?"

"No, my dad lives here too, but he works a lot so I don't get to see him that much."

"Oh...hey I'm just curious, but how much does an apartment like this cost?"

"Um, I think it's around 200,000 yen a month." Haruhi said while putting food onto the table.

"Thank you Haruhi." I said looking at the bowl of Mac N Cheese.

"I know it's not what you probably would have had, but it's still food."

"Darling I'm not rich, I got a scholarship too." I said looking at her sheepishly. The look Haruhi had on her face was priceless, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Hahaha, I'm sorry. Your face was just so priceless." I said in between laughs.

"Wait, so your not rich."

"Nope"

"Well I should've known because you walk everywhere too."

"Haha yeah. I guess we both assumed wrong about each other."

Now since we found similarities with each other, we have gotten much closer. I ended up staying the night and I forgot to tell Jane where I was and what was happening. When I woke up that morning I found 292 missed calls and 350 unchecked text messages from Jane. Oops, I'm never going to hear the end of this... I guess I'll see y'all on the other side, because I don't know if I'm going to survive Jane's wrath.


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

Now since we found similarities with each other, we have gotten much closer. I ended up staying the night and I forgot to tell Jane where I was and what was happening. When I woke up that morning I found 292 missed calls and 350 unchecked text messages from Jane. Oops, I'm never going to hear the end of this... I guess I'll see y'all on the other side, because I don't know if I'm going to survive Jane's wrath.

Recap done

"*Ring**Ring**Ring* LEAH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU OKAY? BABY ANSWER ME! " Jane yelled through the phone. I had to physically take the phone away from my ear and put it under a pillow to muffle it enough so it won't wake Haruhi up.

"Jane, I'm fine. I ended up staying the night at a friends house. I forgot to contact you, I'm sorry." I whispered to her while leaving Haruhi's room.

"*Sigh* I'm just glad that you're okay. Also I have brought some new kids into the family. Their names are Simon, Olivia, and Rose. Simon is six, Olivia is ten, and Rose is 16. I got the school to start picking up the kids around here so you won't need to walk them there. Also today I will need you to come home right after school, we are having some state people come to inspect the place and make sure I'm treating everyone correctly; so I'll need you to help clean up a little and make an extra special dinner and dessert. "

"Alright, I can't wait to meet the new recruits and I'll make the best dinner I have since Turkey Day! " I told Jane with determination.

"Okay I'll see you tonight, and next time please inform me. Love you. "

"See ya. I will. Love you too. "

*Click*

"Was that your mom?" Haruhi asked coming out of her room dressed in the school uniform.

"Yeah. She was worried because I forgot to tell her that I was here. " I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head... I've been doing this a lot lately and I should probably stop.

"Okay, well go get ready for school. I'll go start breakfast. "

"Alright"

¥¥¥ At lunch during school¥¥¥

'well at least this time I got to lunch and didn't get lost. ' I thought to myself as I walked into the lunchroom. 'Although I didn't know anybody yesterday anyway, I mean I met Haruhi after lunch ended. '

"Hey Dale!" Haruhi said

"Oh hey Haruhi. "

"Come sit with me and the guys. Now you can meet them! " Haruhi said smiling.

"Alright, I don't have anyone to sit with anyway so I can't really say no. "

"Do you want to get lunch first? I can wait for you. "

"Nah, I usually don't eat school lunches. "

"Okay, well come on over here. "

Haruhi started walking towards a table filled with the boys of the host club. I did my research on them so I know who's who. There's the 'president' of the group, Tamaki Suoh, he is one of those hopeless romantic types, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and he is French Japanese.

Next is the vise president, Kyouya Ootari, he is more of the host clubs banker than an actual host, he likes to make sure that the host club makes a profit.

Thirdly we have Honey and Mori, they are cousins who never leave each others side, they are both into the martial arts and are well known for it. Honey is older than me by a year,but he acts so much younger and that's why he is so popular with the girls. Mori is also a year older than me and he's super tall. Mori is a quiet one, so I'm going to have to steer clear from making him mad. The quiet ones are always the scariest.

Next we have the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. These two are trouble, they are known as the devilish ones, but in the eyes of the ladies they are heaven sent. All they do in the host club is get touchy feely with each other, I honestly don't understand why girls love seeing two brothers show forbidden love towards each other.

Lastly is my friend Haruhi, now I don't know how she fits into all of this, but as long as she is happy with what she is doing than I'm okay with it.

"Hey guys this is my friend Dale that I was telling you about." Haruhi said as we reached the table. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. The first person to say anything was, of course, Tamaki.

"So you are the Dale that Haruhi has been talking about." He said while walking around me, looking me up and down. "Kyouya tried looking your profile up, but it was locked, and when I say locked I mean really locked, he can't even hack into it. So I've been wondering why? What would you possibly be hiding."

"Well if you must know. My file is locked so nosy rich kids like you can't look at it. Besides if you really want to know anything, then you can just ask." I replied.

"Interesting." Is all that Kyouya said.

"Good mushrooms, you'll be nice to daddy, right?" Tamaki whispered to his growing mushroom garden, in what I assume is his emo corner...Wait, mushrooms don't grow that fast, how is he doing that?

"*Evil laughter* You're funny Dale." Said the twins while snaking their arms around my shoulders.

"Don't touch me." I said moving away from the twins, making them fall on their faces.

"Awe what's wrong Da-chan?" Honey asked in a very cutesy voice while hugging Usa-chan.

"I don't like being touched." I replied while crossing my arms.

* Lunch bell rings*

"Well that was an interesting lunch" I muttered while walking away from the group of boys.

"Dale!" Haruhi said while running to catch up to me "I'm sorry about them. They can be idiots…"

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize." I said giving her a smile. ' I honestly don't think she knows that I'm a girl too… Let's just hope she doesn't fall for me because that's one of the worst things to witness; someone falling for you that you know you will never feel the same way towards.'

"Dale? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked with traces of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think I'm going to go home for the rest of the day though. Have a nice day Haruhi, I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking away from her waving and smiling.

"Bye Dale!" Haruhi said waving back smiling. I can still see the concern in her eyes but I am fine….Maybe, I don't know anymore….Stop it Leah! Stop thinking that way! What you need to think about right now is stealing from a Merchant on your way home, start cleaning the house, and make a shit ton of food for our state inspection guests.

**Haruhi's POV*** (Changing up the POVs lol)

I walked through Music room 3's doors into the host club. Today is a break day where we take stock and figure out what we need to stock up on and what our next theme is going to be. But I don't really care about all that right now, I keep thinking about Dale and how he looked so distant when the twins almost touched him. He also just left school after that too, I hope he's okay….

"Haruhi! Look at what daddy bought you!" Tamaki said while twirling around with a pink floofy dress in his hands.

"No, I'm not going to wear it." I said a bit agitated. Tamaki then went into his emo corner and started his mushroom farm for the hundredth time muttering things like "You won't yell at daddy would you" and " At least you guys will try on things i buy you". *sigh* sometime i question why I hang out with these idiots and why i call them my friends but then i remember that i became friends with them because of the fact that I accidentally broke one of their vases… I was tugged out of my thoughts when Honey-Sempai jumped on me and spun me around a couple times.

"What's wrong Haru-Chan?" Honey- Senpai asked me looking up at me with his big eyes.

"I'm worried about Dale" I told him honestly

"But why?"

"Because when the bell rang signalling for lunch to end Dale just left looking distant. I asked him if he was okay but he told me that he was fine. I just have a nagging feeling that he's not fine."

"Is it because of us?" Honey-Senpai asked looking like he was going to cry.

"I'm not sure. He told me that it wasn't because of you guys, but I just don't know. There's something about him that I can't figure out." I said putting my finger on my chin.

"That makes two of us" Kyoya-Senpai said engaging in our conversation " Something about not being able to access his file, his attitude when the twins went to put their arms around his shoulders, and him becoming distant and leaving right after the lunch bell when he obviously has classes afterwards just boggles the mind. I find him a very interesting person and I would like to find out more about him." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and walked away going back to his computer to do whatever he does on there. "*Sigh* Dale what has happened in your life to make you this way?" I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

^^Recap^^

"That makes two of us" Kyoya-Senpai said engaging in our conversation " Something about not being able to access his file, his attitude when the twins went to put their arms around his shoulders, and him becoming distant and leaving right after the lunch bell when he obviously has classes afterwards just boggles the mind. I find him a very interesting person and I would like to find out more about him." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and walked away going back to his computer to do whatever he does on there. "*Sigh* Dale what has happened in your life to make you this way?" I thought to myself.

*Leah's POV*

"Hahahahahaha! You can run all you want and as fast as you can but you'll never catch me!" I yell as I run away from a merchant that I stole a rare Japanese coin from. After about 2 minutes the poor merchant gave up and went back to his stand before someone else could rob him. I am walking home when I remember that I need to stop by the store to pick up ingredients for the best dinner we will ever have….Besides the dinner we have on Turkey day of course.

When I got home I put all of the ingredients away and started cleaning. After about 5 Minutes I got bored and decided to blast some music. I went to the family computer that can attach to our surround sound speakers (Courtesy from me) and went on my pandora and put on my Ashes Remain radio. The first song that played was Without You by Ashes Remain (Song is above).

~~Timeskip to after cleaning the whole house~~

"Damn...I..forgot…*Sneeze* How much….Of a pain…..In the ass… It is cleaning…..*Sneeze* Stupid dust. Stupid cleaning…." I said out of breath from running up and down the stairs cleaning every inch of the house. "What time is it anyway?... HOLY SHIT IT'S 2:30 ALREADY! I HAVE AN HOUR AND A HALF UNTIL THE STATE PEOPLE ARE HERE AND I HAVEN'T STARTED DINNER YET!" Leah frantically yelled at herself. After yelling I started getting dinner ready. I got out all of the ingredients that I needed and tried to calm down so I wouldn't mess up on dinner.

~~Timeskip to after dinner is made~~

"Finally! I managed to make all of this and I prepared the table for guests and I still have some spare time." I said while sitting down in a chair at the table. Jane called about half an hour ago saying that the state guys are going to be here later than they expected so I have extra time. I looked again at all the food I made and set on the table I made Brie En Croute, Wild Mushroom Risotto, and Crisp Goat's Cheese and chicory for a starter. Then the Main dishes we have Ultimate Beef Wellington, Prawn and Scallop Easy Paella, Whiskey Glazed Flat Iron Steak and Grilled Potatoes, and Elegant Fish Pie. (All of these recipes can be found here:

) For dessert I made Pumpkin-Hazelnut Cheesecake, Baked Alaska, Cranberry Sherbet in Tuile Cups, Chocolate Cake with Fluffy Frosting, Pecan Cake with Caramel Mousse and Brown Sugar Topping, Baked Chocolate Mousse, and Almond Chocolate Mousse. (All of the Dessert recipes can be found here:

) Looking at the clock you see that it is only 3:15pm, the kids should be on their way from school and will be here in about 25 minutes, so you decide to take a shower.

~~Timeskip to when state people arrive~~

"Hello you must be Chip and Phillippe. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jane I run this establishment and these are the children who currently reside here. This is Leah she is the Eldest at 17, Next is Rose at 16, Ryan and Olivia are both 10, Simon is 6, and Ed is the youngest at 5. Everyone say Hi to Chip and Phillippe, they are here to inspect the place." Jane said calmly. Looking at her eyes you could tell that she was worried that they are going to shut this down and leave all of us homeless.

You see after I got out of the shower and got dressed all nicely, the rest of the kids got home from school, I told them to go get ready and to dress nicely for the state people. Ryan helped Simon and Ed get dressed and Rose, who still hasn't warmed up to us just left to go to her room. Sometimes I can't stand her and her attitude, I'm going to have to talk to her about that at some point. Anyway I helped Olivia get dressed since Rose is being a twerp. Now we are all standing here looking nice, I'm actually surprised Rose listened to me and dressed nicely, but I'm glad she did.

"Hello" We all said at the same time. "It's nice to meet you. We are all grateful that you are here to make sure that everything is top notch in Jane's establishment. Would you like me to give you a tour of the house?" I added. Chip and Phillippe looked at eachother and nodded their heads to each other then turned their heads back to me and said "Yes please, that would be very nice of you."

I showed the two of them around the house telling them about all of the memories I have of this place and how I helped with providing by having a job and giving her half or sometimes all of my paycheck, not because Jane wants me too, but because I want to and that I feel like I owe it to her for dealing with me. I told them about how Jane is the nicest person that I have ever met and how she treats us like her own children and how she has three sometimes four different jobs at a time just so she can take care of us and be able to give us whatever we need and sometimes things that we want. After I showed them around the house both of their stomachs growled, pretty loudly if I might say so myself. So I told them how I made a dinner just for their arrival and for them to follow me into the kitchen.

After we all ate dinner and had a nice conversation with Chip and Phillippe, they had to leave, but before they left they told Jane that she had a nice establishment going and to keep up the good work. They also said that they had really liked how professional and mature I am for my age and that that was a very big plus for the establishment because I could rub off on the other children and that would help with keeping them off of the street getting into trouble. If only they knew that I really go on the street and cause trouble hehehe. After the men left everyone except me went to their rooms. I started to clean up the dinner table and put away any leftovers and put all of the dirty dishes into the sink so I could wash them afterwards. I got a face cloth and soaked it in warm water and put some soap on it and started to wipe down the dinner table. Jane ended coming into the kitchen in her Pjs and got a glass of water, she put the glass into the sink when she was finished and came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Leah. Thank you for everything you do for me and the kids. I don't know what I'd ever do without you…" Jane trailed off

"Jane it's no problem, I like helping you and the kids out. I love you all, and you all did so much for me. If it wasn't for you I probably would've died on the street somewhere and if it wasn't for Ryan and Ed I probably would be a troublemaker and be making your life hell. So I should be the one thanking you." I responded while hugging her back. Jane pulled away after a few minutes of silence and told me to go to bed and that she'll finish cleaning up. For once I didn't argue because I could feel the exhaustion kicking in from running, cleaning, and cooking. I gave the cloth to Jane and went up stairs to go to my room. After finding my room, I flopped on my bed and fell asleep in my nice clothes not worrying about how they are going to wrinkle and how next time I want to wear them that I'm going to have to iron them.

*Dream*

Wind. All I feel is wind, running threw my hair and my clothes.I wonder why it's so windy, the window in my room is closed and locked so it can't be opened. I open my eyes and realize that I'm not in my bed, I'm falling. Falling and falling is all I can do it seems. I look down to see rocks, very sharp rocks, I look up and notice that I'm not alone in falling. The person I see falling is a man, he looks very familiar. When he turns around I see that it's my grandfather, he smiles at me and grabs me to pull me in for a hug. I feel happy hugging him, I always hugged him when I was younger and I would hug him for long periods of time. The next thing I feel is pain, he pulls away from the hug and I notice that it's not my grandfather anymore, but Axel, the leader of the red dragon gang. Looking down at my stomach I notice a knife plunged into my flesh. Axel is just laughing like a maniac. I end up looking back down and see that the rocks are getting closer, the next thing I see is darkness. Everything it pitch black…..

***End of Dream***

"Leah! Wake up! Please wake up you're scaring me!" A very familiar voice says, no yells. All I can do is listen to the voice. "Leah please no! No you can't be leaving us yet, you have so much ahead of you. Please darling wake up!" I recognize that voice as Jane's. I can finally move again and sit up. "OH THANK THE LORD YOU ARE OKAY! MY DARLING ARE YOU OKAY? I HEARD YOU SCREAM AND THEN I RAN IN HERE TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY BUT WHEN I GOT HERE YOU WERE ON THE GROUND NOT RESPONDING TO ME AND AND AND AND YOUR HEART BEAT WAS SLOWING DOWN AND I PANICKED. ARE YOU OKAY? ANSWER ME BABY!" Jane was screaming into my ear. At this point everyone else ran into my bedroom to see what all of the commotion was.

" Jane I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all. Everything is okay." I told her reassuringly.

" Alright. Get back to bed I'll call the school telling them that you won't be going in today."

" Jane I'm fine, I can go to school."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked very worried

" Jane I wouldn't say that I was fine if I wasn't."

"*Sigh* Alright. Okay everyone out, Leah has to get ready for school and so do you guys." Jane said getting everyone else to leave my room and go get ready themselves. Ed and Ryan looked back before they left the room and gave me worried looks, but I gave them a reassuring smile. Before Jane left the room she turned towards me and said " I just want you to know that we are all here for you so you don't need to lie about being okay. You can tell us if you're not, you don't need to be strong for us. We all have our own fears and they all scare us from time to time. So don't be afraid to reach out for help." And with that she left me to get ready for school.


End file.
